


Spouse Swap

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Insecure Harry, Lawyer Louis, M/M, first fanfic, im trying, one direction - Freeform, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22-year-old Harry Styles has just married the man of his dreams: an American cooking protege with his own award winning TV show in the states and UK named Scott Mason. The definition of the perfect man in Harry's eyes, Scott is all Harry thinks he needs. As Scott gets the opportunity to star in a reality TV show and swap Harry for a wife, Harry gains Louis Tomlinson, ruthless Prosecutor, a man Harry didn't know he needed until he was into deep. What is Harry to do in a situation like this? Find out in this Wife Swap AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spouse Swap

**Author's Note:**

> WOW okay first fanfic that I've written on here. It's probably really shitty and it seems really short but have no fear this is only the prologue and it's gonna be a lot longer than the pathetic 600 words I barely managed to write in my state of lethargy. Please give feedback and whatnot i know it's rocky right now but it will pick up with the start of the chapters and stuff. K bye.

"Hey babe come down here for a sec," Harry immediately put down the towels he was folding and traipsed down the staircase. Harry knew that the voice was coming from his boyfri-husband's office. He still can't believe he married his true love after a year and half of courtship and another year-long engagement.  
"What's up love?" Harry greeted Scott while pecking his cheek and peering over his shoulder to take a look at the computer screen his husband was currently looking at. It appeared to be an email from Scott's publicist but before Harry could look further into it his husband closed the tab.  
"So my publicist emailed me not too long ago," Scott started off, swiveling his chair so that he was facing Harry. "Since my show hasn’t started its season yet he thinks it’s a good idea to publicize it by starring in another show. But not by myself, he wants you to be a part of it as well." Harry's eyebrows raised a considerable amount.  
You see, Harry was a strictly behind-the-scenes kind of lad. His husband was the one with the multi-award winning cooking show. His husband, Scott Mason, with the looks and personality made for the spotlight, not he. Scott with his perfect smile, perfect shaggy dirty-blond locks, and piercing gray eyes. Harry was a decent looking guy but Scott's beauty triumphed his in his opinion.  
He would often read the gossip rags during the beginning stages of their relationship when they would complain about American cooking protégé Scott Mason dating “the help”, the codename used for Harry when he was just the lowly assistant of the personal assistant to Scott. How he snagged most sought after eligible bachelor in the US and UK is beyond him. Harry is a no one and would like to remain that way even if he is married to E!’s Hottie of the Year.  
As Harry was about to protest to Scott even suggesting such a thing, Scott beat him to it.  
“Baby let me just explain everything because I know you’re already against the idea based on your demeanor but I really think this will be a good thing for us,” Scott even pulled the face he knew Harry couldn’t resist saying no to. Harry sighed in defeat and Scott smiled charmingly in triumph.   
“Okay so this show is gonna be focused on two couples. And basically we’re going to swap wives. But not really because I don’t exactly have a wife but I have you so we’re swapping you with someone else’ wife. They have a show similar back in the states and so they’re bringing it here to London and calling it “Spouse Swap”. The rules are a bit different here though. The obvious being that the swap involves a gay couple,”  
Scott pauses briefly on the accord that Harry is staring at him incredulously. Scott continued talking before Harry could try stooping him.  
“We’ll be filming around 2 to 3 months depending on how well the audience feedback will be after the promos. We’ll be able to see each other on Fridays only but other than that we will be living with our new “spouses” for the duration of the filming. The couple we’re swapping with have been married for 8 years and so they’ll be giving us advice on how to do marriage right and all that shite as well as getting a look at how other people live.”  
Scott’s eyes shined hopefully and that was the only reason Harry considered the preposterous request. He loved Scott more than anything and he really wanted his to do well in its next season. The show doesn’t sound too bad for Harry, and the lack of voice on Harry’s end cause a smile to start forming on Scott’s face.  
“Please, please, please Harry,” Scott mock-begged. One more look into Scott’s eyes and Harry knew there was no way he could refuse. With a hesitant nod Harry unwillingly signed himself up for a torturous three-month journey that will change life as he knows it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Love you all for taking the time to read this right now.


End file.
